Chained to You
by jessiechaos
Summary: Cain visits Zero in jail.


Title: Chains that Bind

Zero sat in his cell where he alternated between sitting and thinking, and pacing like a caged animal. Since the Cain's had come back for him they had just moved him to a new cell and most likely left him there to rot. He had currently heard nothing about a trial and nothing about his eventual execution. So Zero just waited, getting antsier the longer he went without seeing anyone.

Zero was currently pacing when he heard the sound of boots on the cold metal floor. He stopped his movement when he saw three men at the door of his cell.

"Adrian Zero, have a seat." One of the guards said and Zero sighed, doing what he was told. The door to his cell was opened at that, and two of the men entered. He saw the shackles and he just sighed again.

"Is that really necessary?" Zero said, as the men started to shackle his hands and feet.

"All I know is what I was ordered to do," the man said, coldly.

"And who gave that order?" Zero asked.

"I did." Zero heard looking up at the door to his cell to see Cain there. "Everyone is dismissed; I need to talk to the prisoner alone," Cain said. The men just nodded as they left leaving Zero alone with Cain.

"So the mighty Cain needs to shackle his prisoners just to talk to them," Zero said with a smirk and Cain just let out a laugh before smiling at him. Zero felt a shiver run down his spine as Cain just looked at him with that smile.

"What?" Zero asked wondering what was going on in that brain of his.

"Why would I need to talk to you?" Cain said humor within his voice. "We won, the Longcoats are falling into line, and the Queen is in control."

"Then what the fuck are you doing down here? To gloat?" Zero said.

"What the i_fuck/i_ in deed." Cain said a smirk now on his own face. Zero's eyes went wide at this catching what Cain was saying. But that can't be, the Boy Scout Cain would never do that, but the look that Cain was giving him was telling him otherwise.

"Cain, are you alright?" Zero said trying not to show the fear he was feeling at that look.

"I'm fine, I've never felt better." Cain said with almost a purr as Zero felt a part of him twitch with excitement.

"What the fuck?" Zero thought as he felt his body betray him.

"If you're not here to talk, then what are you here for?" Zero asked trying to keep his voice calm, but it was not working.

"Well, I decided that since you fucked me over so many times, that it was time for me to return the favor." Zero's eyes went wide. He watched Cain move across the room faster than humanly possible, pulling him to a standing position before shoving him hard against the prison wall. Zero could feel Cain against his back, his erection evident and his hot breath on Zero's neck and despite himself, he felt himself getting aroused at the rough treatment.

"Cain, what are you doing?" Zero asked fear now evident in his voice. Cain just shoved him harder against the wall.

"What does it look like?" Zero could hear the amusement within Cain's voice. "I'm taking my revenge on you."

"You're going to rape me?" Zero said. Cain just chuckled at this and the hot breath of that was tickling Zero's senses. He felt one of Cain's hand slip down Zero's hips before stroking Zero lightly through his jeans. Zero bit back a moan.

"You can't rape the willing, Adrian." Cain purred into Zero's ear and Zero let out a moan at that.

"You want this, Adrian, don't you? You want me to fuck you up against this wall, take you, claim you." Cain purred again into Zero's ear before he went down to bite at Zero's neck. He knew he wanted it but he did not want to give Cain the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Fuck you!" Zero seethed out.

"No,i _fuck you/i,_ and that was the wrong answer." Cain said as his hand slipped within Zero's blond hair before grabbing him by it, yanking hard, causing the man to cry out in pain. Cain pulled him off the wall and threw him to the middle of the cell. Zero just winced as he hit the ground, but he just stared defiantly at Cain. Cain chuckled again.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking that look of yours. And you're going to enjoy every second of it." Cain said with a wicked smile, before he kicked off his boots. Zero just watched him as he saw Cain's hand moved to his pants, unbuckling the belt, pulling the belt from his pants. He looked at the piece of leather within his hands before giving Zero a curious look. Cain just smiled before dropping the belt.

"Maybe later," Cain said with a smirk before he moved to the buttons of his slacks pulling them down his legs and off. Zero just stared at Cain, watching as he stroked himself lightly. Cain moved to sit on the bench in the cell smiling at Zero.

"Come over here, Adrian," Cain demanded. Zero just stared at Cain. "Don't make me come over there and get you, it will just be harder on you," Cain said giving Zero a "don't fuck with me look." Zero just glared at Cain before getting to his feet walking over to Cain.

"On your knees," Cain barked out. Zero's eyes narrowed at that as Cain smirked at him. Cain hand went to the shackles that bound Zero's arms before yanking at them hard, causing Zero to fall to his knees in a cry of pain.

"Good boy," Cain purred out. He grabbed roughly from behind Zero's neck, pulling the man to kneel between his legs. He forced him to look at him, and Cain smirked down at him.

"If you bite, or hurt me in anyway, you will regret it. You got me?" Cain said, his tone was deadly serious. Zero nodded and Cain smiled wickedly at him.

"Now open up that vicious mouth of yours and let's put it to some good use," Cain said bringing Zero's head closer to him as his other hand grasp the base of his erection, moving it so the tip brushed across Zero's lips.

"Open up!" Cain barked and Zero did what was ordered of him. Cain just gasped out when he pushed his erection into Zero's mouth, forcing him down, to take his entire lengths. Zero felt himself gag but there was nothing he could do; Cain controlled the pace he pushed him at.

Zero just relaxed within Cain's grasp, letting him control him. Zero swirled his tongue around Cain's erection as Cain continued to fuck his mouth. Cain just let out a moan before he let out a laugh.

"Looks like someone is enjoying himself," Cain purred. Zero's eyes flashed Cain a glare, as he growled at Cain, and the vibration just caused Cain to let out a shout as he came. As Cain came his hand loosened on Zero's neck and Zero backed off, not wanting to choke on Cain's cum, but got a face full before trying to move away. He felt light headed, from the lack of oxygen, and fell to the ground when the world started to spin. Cain just grunted, looking down at the panting Zero on the floor.

"You look so nice there; face all covered in my cum. Mmm, I'm so going to enjoy fucking you." Cain said, erection already twitching back to life. Cain got to his feet, and stood over Zero, smirking down at him. Zero glared up at him. Cain laughed before grabbing the shackles that bound Zero's arms, dragging the man as he cursed and screamed.

Cain pulled Zero to a standing position before hooking Zero's shackles on a hook on the wall so that Zero faced the wall. Zero was hanging by his arms, very little slack, so he couldn't move much, but just enough to keep him from dangling from the wall. Cain's hand cupped Zero's ass before he went around Zero's hips to the buttons of Zero's pants. Cain felt Zero wiggle his hips, in one last futile attempt to buck Cain off. Cain just smiled before leaning in to Zero's ear.

"Still trying to fight me, while my cum is dripping from your chin. You know you want this. So just give in." Cain said as he went to unbutton Zero's pants. He unzipped them slowly before pushing them off Zero's hips, just far enough to give Cain all the access he needed.

"Tell me you want it. That you want me to fuck you. Tell me you need it, crave it." Cain purred out as Cain's hand went to Zero's erection, giving it a light squeeze, causing Zero to cry out.

"Look at that, you are so hard for it. Is that what you need, someone to take you completely. To fuck you up, make you beg for it. Is that what you need?" Cain purred again before giving Zero a few strokes.

"Oh God Yes! Please, Cain, Fuck me!" Zero yelled surprising himself as he said it. He heard Cain laugh again, this one sounding so cruel. Zero felt Cain's hand on his face gathering up the rest of his cum. Cain hand left his face. Zero then heard a grunt and a chuckle from behind. He felt Cain's hand on his ass as he moved to push his ass cheeks apart giving Cain access to what he was seeking.

A slick finger found its way to Zero's entrance, circling the little pucker slowly, causing Zero to gasp out in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you? I knew you would. You want it so bad don't you?" Cain said before slipping the finger in, only slightly before withdrawing it.

"I don't think you want that, you want something bigger, harder. You want this so bad you can taste it." Cain said as he moved his erection to Zero's entrance, letting the tip tease Zero.

"Tell me, Adrian, tell me how much you want me to fuck you, push my cock deep within that body of yours. You're so ready for me, you can't deny it." Zero just moaned out at that. Zero felt a strong arm on his, shaking him roughly.

"Say it! Say that you want _me_. Say that you need it." Cain seethed out.

"I need you, Cain, please just fuck me, I want you so badly." Zero panted out. And without warning Cain pushed in, hard and deep, causing Zero to cry out in pain. Cain just held there, enjoying the feeling of being so deep in that tight heat. Zero could hear Cain almost purr at that. Cain pull back, tell only the tip was in and then thrusts back hard and deep. Zero expected the pain again, so he gasped out hard in pleasure when Cain hit the spot within that caused him to see stars. There was pain within the thrusts but there was so much more pleasure that it didn't matter.

"I knew you were going to enjoy this. So how does it feel to have my cock buried deep in your ass?" Cain purred again. "Everything you ever dreamed of or more?" Cain's said cruelly as he thrusts in again.

Cain kept thrusting hard into him and Zero was just lost within the pleasure that Cain was giving him. Cain's almost brutal assault on him was just sending him into higher peeks of pleasure. He moaned out, screaming, panting, and begging for more, he didn't care anymore, not about pride, or winning, he just wanted more. He knew Cain was loving every noise, every sound that he was pulling from him and Zero didn't care, as long as he didn't stop. Cain hands went to Zero's hips, grabbing them roughly as Cain sped up his thrusts within the man.

"You love it don't you? It feels good, doesn't it?" Cain panted out.

"Oh God Yes!" Zero screamed. Cain just smiled as he quickened his pace. Zero was so close he could taste it. He just needed that extra push and he cursed at his bound hands. He did the only option left to him, to beg.

"Cain, please, I need you to touch me." Zero gasped out.

"Is that what you want? For me to get you off, make you cum. Make you scream with pleasure." Cain said cruelly again into Zero's ear.

"YES!!!!" Zero screamed out, no shame at all in his voice.

"What if I don't want to, what if I just want to make you suffer, to make you long for something but never let you have it." Cain said with a chuckle pushing deeper within that body.

"Please, Cain, let me cum!" Zero screamed again.

"What do I get for my kindness?" Cain asked.

"Anything you want." Zero gasped out.

"I already have that tight ass of yours. That sweet mouth, what else do you have left to give me?" Zero had nothing to say to that. There was nothing left to give Cain, he was right. And then it clicked with Zero, what Cain was really after, what he wanted most of all.

"I'm yours, Cain, completely, to do with as you please, whenever, whatever you want." Zero heard Cain moan out loudly at this as if the last bit of control just snapped within him and Cain lost it, thrusting frantically within Zero as his hand reached around stroking Zero. Zero let out a cry of pleasure at this, so close, and then he lost it, spilling himself over his body and Cain's hand as he came hard. At that Cain let out a loud shout, and his hand that was still on Zero's hip tighten hard, as Cain came hard, spilling himself within Zero's tight body. After a moment Zero felt Cain's teeth on his neck and then the bite that followed, making Zero wince and moan at the same time.

"You are mine, mind, body and soul." Cain said, licking at Zero's marked flesh, leaving evidence that he was his.

"You're leaving all kinds of marks, showing what you have done to me." Cain just laughed at that, pulling himself roughly from Zero's body, but staying behind him, whispering in his ear.

"Do you think anyone is going to help you? The Queen left you in my hands. You're only alive because I want you to be. No one is going to say a word if you have a few new bruises. No one wants to come to your rescue. No one cares for poor little Adrian Zero, not even me." Cain said as he walked over and pulled his pants on.

"Why?" Zero asked. Cain walked back to him, leaned in close to Zero's ear.

"For eight annuals I dreamed of this moment. Next time you want to break a man, don't give him something to live for." Zero's eyes went wide at that. Cain moved to unshackle his arms and Zero didn't even try to stand at that, he just collapsed on the floor. Zero watched as Cain finished getting dressed before smiling down at him one last time.

"See you later, Zero." Cain said as he left his cell, the bars soon replaced. Zero just laid there in a mess of sweat and cum and cried.


End file.
